


Anyway

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Magyk, Neck Kissing, Rating: PG13, Septimus Heap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: Just some flirting. And kissing. And generally some things neither Alther or Etheldredda would approve of.





	Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

**Anyway:**

Marcellia One-Shot

    Marcellus Pye was utterly unable to concentrate on his book. However, he was not really at fault for this. Ever since Marcia had discovered the effect that lowering her voice and making her tone huskier had on Marcellus, she had been using it unabashedly to her advantage. Marcia could not decide whether she found it funny or something quite different.

    Anyway, Marcellus was sitting on one end of the sofa biting his lip and avoiding Marcia’s gaze by staring pointedly at words that he was definitely not reading. His face flushed pink as she whispered what could certainly be called ‘colorful things’ into his ear.

    Marcellus closed the book and set it gently on a table beside him. “Really, Marcia?” he commented quietly. “Interesting choice of words there.”

    Marcia blushed but refused to break eye contact. “Was it?” she asked with a smirk.

    Marcellus gazed at her and found himself leaning ever closer. He was mere centimeters from her lips when he turned his head away. “My dear…” Marcellus breathed, placing a kiss to her jaw, “I’d watch what you say right now,”

    She could not help the tiny gasp that escaped her lips as he said that. But quick as always to retort, Marcia said: “And what if I don’t?”

    “Well, we’ll just have to see, now won’t we?” Marcellus pressed another kiss to her flushed skin before looking up at her once more.

    Sensing a pause, Marcia took advantage of the situation. Grabbing Marcellus’ collar and tugging him toward her, she kissed him square on the lips. Marcellus was surprised for a second but quickly relaxed, sliding a hand into her soft hair as he leaned into the kiss.

   Marcia deepened the kiss and wrapped an arm around him as she moved closer to Marcellus, who let out an appreciative, soft moan. After another few long moments, they broke away, breathless. Marcia mumbled something that Marcellus didn’t quite catch as she shifted closer to him and kissed down his neck softly.

    “What was that, darling?” Marcellus whispered, his breath catching in his throat.

    She shifted backward and gazed deep into his eyes. “What I said,” she repeated in a low voice, “Was merely to ask if I should return the favor from yesterday,” she smirked at Marcellus, pointing to the hickey on her collarbone.

    Marcellus blushed bright red at the memory but nodded anyway. Marcia smiled. “Thought so,” she said.

    Marcia kissed down his neck slowly and deliberately. She stopped at the spot just above the collarbone, mirroring the place on her own skin. Breath hot against his neck, Marcia bit Marcellus’ skin softly at first. He gasped with surprise as she bit down harder, and closed his eyes, focusing all his attention on Marcia’s lips against his neck.

    “Marcia…” Marcellus moaned softly, “… _fuck.”_  She let go of his skin gently and ran a finger over it. The deep red skin was rapidly darkening to a bruise. Her eyes met his and she noted that she had successfully made him quite…well;  _anyway,_  he pulled her close and kissed her again.

    Marcia tangled her hands in Marcellus’ hair as the kiss turned rougher. She tilted his head back and pulled away for a second, pausing. “I don’t think I’m the one who needs to watch what they say.”

    Marcellus smirked up at her. “Really? I do recall you whispering several things far worse than ‘fuck’ to me not ten minutes earlier,” he muttered.

    She kissed him quickly. “Shut up, Marcellus.”

    “Oh, I’m beginning to want you to make me.” Marcellus’ tone was husky and it played across Marcia’s ears like silk and made her shiver.

    “All right,” Marcia said softly, cupping Marcellus’ head with both hands. “I will.” She kissed him fiercely, savoring the feeling of his mouth against hers. Marcellus held her tightly, blushing and loving every second of it.

    Needless to say, this sort of thing went on for quite a while longer and may have progressed let’s just say  _further,_  but some, including the author, are inclined to give Marcia and Marcellus some privacy. Fare thee well.


End file.
